Susie Gold
Susan "Susie" Holden (née Gold) is a Power Ranger veteran and considered a second legend among the Ranger community. She is often considered to be the longest running Power Ranger of all time, having been part of four Power Ranger from the age of 13 to 21. Originally used for evil purposes by Vita, Susie quickly turned good and helped the Rangers in defeating the forces of darkness. In doing so, not only did Susie prove himself to be a worthy ally, but she became exactly the kind of leader the Rangers needed and was therefore promoted, taking command from the original leader, Nicole, making Susie the first youngest leader of the Power Rangers. Susie had gone through a number of power variations through the years. Originally the first Aqua-Blue Ranger, those powers ran dry and she became the White Ranger, the White Ninja Thunder Ranger, the pink Time Ranger, and the first pink Turbo Ranger. She is married to former ranger teammate, Andy Holden, the younger brother of Susie's former teammate, Nicole Holden. Biography "Power Rangers: Thunderstorm" As the Aqua Ranger As a new student at Winwood Junior High School, Susie faces the Pink Ranger and leader of the Power Rangers, Nicole Holden, in a martial arts tournament, catching the attention of both the Blue Ranger Drew Hale and the evil witch Vita. Susie's fighting talent equaled that of Nicole, prompting Vita to turn her into the Aqua-Blue Power Ranger. Vita casts an evil spell to make the 13-year-old loyal to her. Following a battle with the Putties to test her skills, Susie's given mission is to destroy Telexa, the Command Center, and the Power Rangers, leaving the world defenseless against Vita's conquest. Susie succeeds with the majority of her mission, discarding Telexa, demolishing the Command Center, and infecting Gamma with a virus while ejecting the Power Rangers from their own Megazord. Her Aqua Ranger powers give her an added tool not possessed by the other Rangers. Controlled by the Ptera wand, the Power Shield promotes advanced healing and can deflect energy attacks. Added to this is the ability to generate powerful energy projections, and the Aqua Ranger is able to contend with all of the other Power Rangers at once, to be warded off only by the Megazord. After the nefarious Scorpina is released from her isolated internment, she and her newly reunited mate Goldonna begin wreaking havoc together. In a then never-before-seen act of malice, Vita makes the Green Ranger grow alongside her henchmen. Together, the trio easily dispatch the Megazord and send its powerless body plummeting into the Earth's lava-filled core. Susie's Ptera Wond is capable of summoning and controlling his own Zord, the Pterazord. Once the Rangers' Zords are gone, she summons her to raze the defenseless city of Riverside. Eventually, a newly resurrected Telexa returns the Rangers to their Dinozords after explaining that the Earth's lava naturally healed them. As the Megazord overcomes the Pterazord, Nicole fights Susie alone in a final battle that sees Nicole narrowly outmatch Susie, destroying her Sword of Darkness, a weapon given to her by Vita that maintains the spell over Susie. In order to atone for her evil deeds, Susie agrees to Telexa's rules as for being a Power Ranger, accepts a communicator from Blue Ranger, and dedicates herself and her powers to battling down the wicked Vita, becoming more or less the second-in-command of the team behind Nicole. Susie's fierce fighting abilities are contrasted by her nervousness around Drew whom she had alienated when she was evil. Drew forgives her for her transgressions and realizes that she was under Vita's influences and wasn't being herself, but it is not until she loses her powers to Vita after she uses the Green Candle, made of special wax once touched by Susie, to sever her link to the Morphing Grid, does Drew return her affections. Goldonna keeps the lit item in the Dark Dimension and holds Susie captive there, knowing that her proximity would cause the candle's melting process to accelerate. Nicole makes the attempt to get through Goldonna to retrieve the candle, but Vita's succession of attacks perpetrated by a monster capable of mimicking every Zord and Zord combination, prevents her from getting to it in time. As Susie's powers are fading she has to use the Pterazord cockpit to keep fighting the monster. after the battle she is left with one last opportunity to keep the powers from returning to Vita: hse has to give the powers over to another individual who possesses a stable link to the Morphing Grid for the Aqua Ranger powers to function on. She chooses Nicole. Susie finally gets her dream kiss with Drew Hale. When Vita kidnaps the parents of all the students at Riverside High School and Winwood Junior High School, the Rangers are forced to acquiesce to Goldonna's ransom of their parents for their five Power Coins. After making the personal decision to make the trade, Goldonna's deception is revealed when he refuses to return the parents, or the Ptera Wand Vita has brainwashed Drew into stealing for her. As Goldonna commands the Pterazord to demolish the defenseless Riverside, Nicole reveals her own deception: her gambit of defecting her Power Coin to Goldonna leads to the oversight that she still possesses the Ptera Coin. The Rangers recruit Susie to reclaim her powers and she is assisted by an energy boost from Telexa that temporarily energizes her in replacement of her missing direct link to the Morphing Grid. However, her powers are very unstable now and have to be recharged several times by Telexa. In using the depleting powers to retrieve the missing items, Susie reaches into a force-field and appears to have been lethally affected. Eventually, it is learned that the electrocution he underwent by the force-field, while wearing the Aqua Ranger powers, revitalizes its power source substantially. Susie could once again reclaim her powers, provided that she periodically seek regeneration by a donation of Telexa's own energies. Even with this knowledge, Susie still chooses to be a Ranger. At the end of season 1, Susie graduates from Winwood Junior High. In Season 2, Lady Morticia arrives and banishes Vita for her continuing failures to exterminate the Power Rangers. In order for the Rangers to compete with Morticia's powerful monsters, the Dinozords are upgraded into the Thunderzords. However, Susie's powers are too weak to support a new Zord, though she is able to continue morphing and call upon the Pterazord. Lady Morticia eventually begins to create monsters for the sole purpose of depleting Susie of his Aqua Ranger powers. After unleashing energy stealing monsters such as the Octophantom and the Stag Beetle, Aqua's powers drain further and Zordon himself could not energize them any longer. The next battle becomes the last for Aqua Ranger. Out of her ranger duties, Susie starts her freshman year at Riverside High and hoped that she can woo Drew. Upon learning this, Morticia sends down Turbanshell to attack the city to lure Susie out, as part of his master plan to siphon off the remaining Aqua Ranger energies into an evil crystal to power his evil "Dark Rangers". Zedd is successful, and with the Aqua Ranger in such a weak state, Turbanshell is able to send all of the Power Rangers to the "Otherworld", a dark dimension ruled by Morticia. In this dimension, Susie becomes separated from the others and his remaining powers are drained. Morticia sends Goldonna to crush Susie's spirits by telling Susie that now he is nothing. Susie disagrees, stating that his confidence and fighting spirit are what made him a Power Ranger, and he uses his remaining powers to destroy the Dark Rangers' crystal and help the other Power Rangers to destroy Turbanshell. As the White Ranger For a short time, Susie is absent from helping the other Power Rangers defeat Morticia's henchmen. Distraught by the loss of the powers she did not originally seek out, Susie retreats into isolation at a distant lake, residing in a cabin her grandparents owns. However, when Lady Morticia unleashes her maniacal Nimrod monster, which in turn spawns other monsters AC and DC, Gamma and Telexa decide it is time to take matters into their own hands. Luckily for the Power Rangers, Telexa and Gamma are able to create new powers for Susie, making her the White Power Ranger - a Power Ranger with powers that have been created from the Light of Goodness and cannot be taken away by the forces of evil. Upon becoming the White Ranger, Susie also becomes the new leader of the Power Rangers. Her new powers come with the enchanted talking saber Saba, with which she summons the Tigerzord. She is at first overconfident with her new powers so much so that she loses control of the Tigerzord the first time she summons it. After that, she is much more careful. After Nicole, Max and Rico are chosen to attend a peace conference in Switzerland, replacement Power Rangers had to be found. These Rangers are Jasmine Harris, Trey Wilkes, and Jake Stewart. The Sword of Light is the power source used to transfer the powers. Susie is the one who activated the power transfer using the sword. A clone of Susie is created by the Wizard of Deception, using a lock of Susie's hair. The clone is given the power of the Aqua-Blue Ranger, which had previously been believed to be destroyed forever. In truth, Morticia managed to regain the powers and used them to recharge the Ptera Power Coin to its full and complete power. Susie destroys the Wizard of Deception, breaking the spell on the Aqua-Blue Ranger. The White Ranger helps her clone realize that even though she is a clone, she is still human and has the power to choose between right and wrong. The clone Susie (referred to as "Sue") decides to remain in the colonial times of Riverside, after the two of them had traveled back in time to save the other Power Rangers. She keeps the Ptera Power Coin with her, as well as the powers it holds. In Season 3, after the Thunderzords and Tigerzord are destroyed by Vida, Vita and Vito's cousin, 15-year-old Susie and the other Power Rangers go on a quest to find the legendary Ninjor and receive their Ninja Thuder Power Coins. She gains new powers as the White Ninja Ranger with the power of the Falcon Power Coin and the Falconzord. Susie meets and befriends Claire Mitchell, the new girl at Riverside High, at a time when she is also under Vita's spell. Claire uses Carmen's Crane Ninja Thunder Power Coin to steal the Falconzord, and does not retrieve it until the other Power Rangers gain the power of Metallic Armor. After Claire steals the Falconzord and Ninjor, she and Goldar kidnap Carmen. Morticia revives the Shogunzords and orders the Power Rangers to either use them to destroy Earth or have Carmen's life-force drained away, Susie was seen in tears, scared for Carmen. Drew manages to reprogram the Zords to the Power Rangers' control. Susie himself goes to retrieve Carmen from Morticia's Dark Dimension. She fights with Morticia, but Morticia proves to be too powerful for her. However, Susie manages to destroy Morticia's M-Staff, forcing him to retreat, and Susie escapes with Carmen. And then she gains control of the White Shogunzord. Afterwards, Carmen retires from active Power Ranger service so that she can compete in figure skating, passing her powers onto Claire who was now free from Vita's evil spell. Carmen and Jake maintain a long-distance relationship. Susie said a tearful goodbye to Carmen by hugging her. When Susie is sent to retrieve the Chrono Crystal, which is hidden under Vita and Morticia's Palace, Telexa tells him that only a being who was pure of heart can enter the force-field around the crystal and survive. Susie has to go through the Caves of Deception to get to the crystal, and when she gets to it, she is not sure if she could survive. She thinks that there might still be some evil in her from when she was the Evil Aqua-Blue Ranger. She bravely passes through the force-field and retrieves the crystal. Soon after though, Mistress Vile steals it from her. The Power Rangers manage to get it back, but want to make sure that Mistress Vile could not get it again, so the Power Rangers split it into five sub-crystals and send them to different points in history. Ninja Thunder Alien Rangers While Susie was at an amusement park with the other rangers, celebrating her sweet 16 birthday, Mistress Vile turns back time using the Orb of Doom, turning the Rangers back into children, though Morticia was against the idea, due to the fact she tried it before but failed. Drew devises a plan to restore the Rangers' true ages using a machine that runs on the Power Coins. Drew restores himself, but Goldonna steals the machine and Lady Morticia and Vito and Vita destroy all six Ninja Thunder Power Coins. With her Falcon Ninja Coin destroyed and his Tiger Power Coin damaged beyond use, a young Susie journeys to reclaim the Red Zeo Sub-Crystal in a Native American land. For her test, she is given three crystals (two were fakes) and she has to decide which one is the real one. She retrieves the true Red Sub-Crystal from Sam Fireheart, who also gives her half of an arrowhead. Power Rangers Geo Force Back to being sixteen, Susie gains the powers of the Pink Geo Crystal, becoming Geo Ranger V in Power Rangers Geo. It is during this time that she developed feelings for Drew but kept it to herself because she likes her friendship with him. After Drew left Earth and stayed on Aquitar, a depressed Susie goes to the Luau with Hunter Dean, but she realizes that he likes Claire and only went with her to cheer her up. Susie reunites with her old best friend and former-teammate Nicole, when the Gold Zeo Ranger Trina of Triforia becomes injured. Susie chooses Nicole, who has returned from the Peace Conference, to temporarily hold the Gold Ranger powers. Susie is later captured by Prince Gasket of the evil Machine Empire and brainwashed into fighting her friends, believing them to be the threat to the world. The other Rangers, especially Nicole and Claire, are able to save her by de-morphing and surrendering to prove they were not against her. Power Rangers Turbo: Part 2 Susie finishes her junior year at Riverside High and attends her teammates' becomes graduation. She also faces the possibility that her friends will leave Riverside for college and she'll return to school alone. During summer vacation, she becomes friends with future seniors, Chris Henderson and Anna Thomas. On Susie's 17th birthday, she gets her driver's license and drives a pink car with Anna. Susie realizes that her nemesis, Hexica built the car to destory Susie on her birthday. Big Burpa was destory and Susie and Anna were saved. In the episode "Passing the Torch", Hexica captures Susie after her mother convinces her that removing the leader is the key to the Power Rangers' defeat. However, Andy Holden, the younger brother of former ranger, Nicole Holden and a new friend of Susie's and future Riverside High senior and Jon Phillips, a French-Canadian echange student manage to find and rescue her. Susie becomes friends with them. Before her teammates leave for college or other interests, they recruit Andy, Jon, along with Chris Henderson and Anna Thomas to take their places, except for Susie, who stays on as a Pink Turbo ranger. After Hunter, Jasmine, Trey, and Claire leave ranger duties and Riverside for college, Susie returns to Riverside High for her senior year with new friends. She was seen at sewing class at Riverside High chatting with Anna. Susie developed a crush on the mysterious SPD Blue Ranger that came from the future to Riverside. She even danced with Andy Holden at their senior prom. In the two-part finale, Time to go SPD, Susie and the other rangers graduate from Riverside High. Susie tells Andy that she is ready to retire from being a ranger, which was her plan after high-school graduation. Her plans for the summer were to go spend summer in Florida with her former rangers teammates and reconnect before starting college. But her plans changed when her megazords were destroyed and she was captured and taken to the year 2022 by evil hands. She is rescued by SPD Rangers, but is still trapped. Andy, Chris, Jon, and Anna traveled to the future to rescue her, but the portal closed. One of the SPD rangers Sky Tate offered the high-school graduates a chance to become C-Squad power rangers, but Susie declined, saying that fellow SPD cadet Shelly Breckinridge should become the Pink Ranger because she can teach her friends SPD stuff and that Susie wanted to retire. C-Squad Power Rangers: SPD During her time in NewTech City in the future, Susie endured many tough hardships. One of her biggest was when her former crush, Drew Hale sent her a "Dear John" letter saying he was engaged to his lover Cestria, ending Susie's dream of being Mrs. Drew Hale. Andy, Chris, Jon, and Anna tried to help Susie through her heartbreak by telling that there are other fish in the sea. Eventually, Susie ended up going out on a date with Sky Tate, but they break up due to Susie leaving NewTech City to go back to her timeline with the other rangers. Susie gives a small kiss to Sky and leaves. Power Rangers Galactic Force A few years later, Susie now 21, takes a teaching job at San Angeles High. She is living in a house with old friends ad former rangers, Jon and Anna. Susie becomes friends with Jon's sister, Jocelyn and Anna's cousin, Kayla, who is also her student at San Angeles High. Susie become a mentor to Kayla. Power Rangers Super Megaforce While Prince Vekar invaded the Earth, Susie (now 28) has begun uniting the Power Rangers that preceded the Megaforce. In between the event, some of them came in contact with the Megaforce. When Emperor Mavro invades Earth, Susie had finished uniting all the Power Rangers preceding the Megaforce and led them to fight Mavro and his allies. A kid was stuck in a car that was about to fall. Susie uses Saba to rescue the kid, which she then acknowledges the child's bravery. Emperor Mavro was defeated. But the remaining thousands of X-Borgs still stand. Susie gathered all the existing Power Rangers, including her old teammate and former crush, Drew Hale and met up with the Mega Rangers. After the demise of the XBorgs, Susie shook hands with J.D. and teleported off along with the Legendary Rangers, except Drew who remains on Earth with his megarangers. Before she teleported off, Drew tells Susie that it was good to see her again and she tells him "You, too. Drew." Showing that the two are still on good terms with each other. Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel A few years after the events of Super Megaforce, Susie returns along with friend and former teammate, Claire Mitchell and Pink Time Force Ranger Emma Stanford to help the Ninja Steel Rangers defeat a new foe. It is revealed that Susie is a mother to a daughter named Julie. Heart of a Warrior Years later (circa S.P.D.) Susie and Andy's 18-year-old daughter Julie (an S.P.D. cadet) goes missing. Susie goes in search of her, her Master Morpher finally giving out in the process. Susie's daughter, Julie turns out to have been undercover for S.P.D. and has been investigating a mysterious witch, which turns out to be Scorpina, who was working for Lokar. Together, mother and daughter defeat the villains. Julie inherits the Dragon Shield, which he adds to his arsenal as the new S.P.D. Green Ranger. It's revealed that Susie and Andy have a second child, a son named Nick, who is 13. Influences on Future Rangers *Heather Merrill who was an Super Megaforce Silver Ranger, had red hair, was modeled after Susie because they had many similarities. *Kayla Thomas was Susie's teammate during the Galactic Force era, was under an evil spell for evil purposes and attended high school during her tenture as an ranger just like Susie. Appearance & Style Susie was known to change her style as she changed ranger colors. When she was the Aqua Ranger at 13, Susie wore a lot of turquoise or sky blue outfits, she also had her short red curly hair. After she became the white ranger, Susie started wearing white. Her most memorable outfit in the series was the Ninja Quest series when Susie wore a tube top at 15, when her Thunderzord was destroyed. At the time of her zord's destruction, Susie grew her hair three inches. In Ninja Thunder, Susie started wearing silver hoop earrings to make her teenage and grown up, her hair grew into a curly shoulder-length hairstyle. In Geo Force, Susie became the pink ranger, which allowed her to wear different pink outfits on the "Girl-Next-Door". Also, Susie's hair was grown into medium length hairstyle. In Turbo: Part 2, Susie still wore pink when she became the Turbo pink ranger, she now had a waist-length red curly hair. When Susie began her senior year in high school, her ranger teammates were replaced by new rangers who were in the same age and grade level as Susie. She then straighten her curly hair into a straight hairstyle. In C-Squad Power Rangers: SPD, Susie had wavy hair and she wore items with SPD in front. In the final episode of Super Megaforce, Susie had her hair short for the first time in 14 years and she still wore silver hoop earrings like Megaforce Silver Ranger, Heather Merrill. Quotes *''"To the beginning of the end for the Power Rangers!"'' - Pretty in Blue, Out of Control. *''"Thunderstorm, Aqua!"'' Morphing Call Power Rangers Thunderstorm *''"You know there was a moment back there when I almost gave up. But then I realized, it's not just the costume and powers that give me strength. It's who and what I am inside that really empowers me."'' - Blue No More, Part 2 *''"Thunderstorm, White!"'' season 2 *''"Looks like we lost more than our zords, we lost our powers as well. Completely and fully. We're no longer Thunderstorm Power Rangers."'' - Ninja Quest, Part 2 *''"White Ranger, Power!"'' season 3 *''"We have to! Or they'll kill Carmen."'' - Changing of the Zords, Part 2 *''"Geo Ranger V; Pink!"'' Morphing Call, Power Rangers Geo Force *''"Wind Chaser, Turbo Power"'' Morphing Call, Power Rangers Turbo, Part 2 *''"Time to go Turbo!"'' *''"Galactic Force, Red Ranger!"'' Roll Call *''"We're here to fight by your side."'' - Legendary Battle Trivia *Susie is the first Ranger to be aware of every other Ranger team who came before her (as of Galactic Force), even those she was not associated with. *In S.P.D.'s future Susie is considered to be the greatest Power Ranger to ever live, there is even a book detailing her exploits as a Ranger, which is said to be required reading for all cadets. *Susie is the only veteran Power Ranger to become a Power Ranger in a team with new Rangers. *Susie had a long-running crush on fellow ranger, Drew Hale, which is the first in Ranger history. *Susie, along with Drew, Trey, Carmen, Jasmine and Nicole are the only Rangers to appear in more than 100 episodes. **She and Drew are the only Rangers to subsequently appear in up to 200 episodes ***Susie is the only ranger to subsequently appear in more than 200 episodes. **Additionally, Susie has appeared in six different series of Power Rangers, the most of any Ranger. *Susie is the first Mentor to become a Ranger, be it prior to becoming a Mentor or afterwards. She would be followed by Sky Tate, Trey Wilkes, RJ, and Drew Hale **She is the only Mentor known to become a Ranger before becoming a Mentor. *Susie is the only Pink Ranger who has worn pink on 2 teams. *Since Shayna Rose's role as Susie reprises her Aqua and White Thunderstorm Ranger Powers, this technically makes her the only fifth ranger to return in Super Megaforce. *As of Super Megaforce, Susie is the only ranger to appear in all six eras of Power Rangers. *Susie is the mentor of Galactic Force Blue Ranger, Kayla Thomas. *Susie attended Winwood Junior High School with twins, Brittany and Brianna Chandler. *Susie is the last ranger from the Thunderstom in ranger history to graduate from Riverside High School. *Susie strongly resembles past ranger, Tommy Oliver and future rangers, Kayla Thomas and Heather Merrill. *Susie commented that she loved to help people, and it was great to fight evil and win, adding that the good guys always won. *On her power loss, Susie said she'd really had a bad time, and it had been tough, because she liked being a Power Ranger and that had been something Vita had taken away from her; now, however, she'd fought through it and had her powers back. *Susie is now married to former ranger, Andy Holden, the younger brother of Susie's old friend, Nicole Holden, thus making them sisters-in-law. *Susie was the first female blue ranger, the second was Jasmine Harris, and the third was Kayla Thomas. *Susie is the first and only Power Ranger to attend junior high while being a ranger. *As of Super Megaforce, Susie is 28 years old. *She is one of many present and former Power Rangers who don't go by their full name. The others being: **Andy (Andrew) **Chris (Christian) **Jon (Jonathan) **Anna (Annabeth) **Shelly (Michelle) **Susie (Susan) **R.J. (Robert James) **Ricky (Richard) **C.C. (Unknown) **Max (Maxwell) **Drew (Andrew) **Jake (Jacob) **Sky (Schyler) **Ray (Raymond) **Tim (Timothy) **J.D. (Jason David) **Ben (Benjamin) **Sam (Samantha) *She made her first appearance in Pretty in Blue, at age 13 in 1996 and her final appearance in Legendary Battle, at age 28 in 2014. *Since her last appearance in Super Megaforce, Susie has appeared in 298 episodes. *She was modeled off of Amy/Red Python from VR Troopers. *Susie married Andy Holden in A Holden Wedding **The guests at their wedding included Anna Thomas-Carson, Nicole Holden, Jon Phillips, Kayla Thomas, Jaycee Thomas, Trey Wilkes, Jasmine Harris, Mr. and Mrs. Holden, Carmen Rodriguez, and Claire Mitchell. Family *Andy Holden - Husband *Nicole Holden - Sister-in-Law *Unnamed Aunt *Unnamed Uncle *Lexi Fireheart - Sister *Cooper Holden - Nephew *Julie Holden - Daughter See Also *Megumi Misaki, Super Sentai counterpart in Liveman. *Sayaka Nagisa, Super Sentai counterpart in Changeman. *Tsuruhime, Super Sentai counterpart in Kakurangers. *Lou, Super Sentai counterpart in Flashmen. *Haruna Morikawa, Super Sentai counterpart in Turboranger. *Shelly Breckinridge, The ranger who replaced her as the Pink Ranger. *Andy Holden, Susie's husband and former teammate. *Susie-Andy Relationship, a history of Susie's relationship and marriage with Andy. *Susie-Jasmine Friendship, a history of Susie's friendship with Jasmine Harris. *Susie-Carmen Friendship, a history of Susie's close friendship with Carmen Rodriguez. *Susie-Claire Friendship, a history of Susie's friendship with Claire Mitchell. *Susie-Drew Friendship, a history of Susie's friendship and attraction with Drew Hale. *Susie-Anna Friendship, a history of Susie's friendship with Anna Thomas. *Susie-Kayla Friendship, a history of Susie's friendship with Kayla Thomas. Category:Aqua Ranger Category:Female White Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:Female Red Ranger Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Reformed PR Villains Category:Teacher Category:Human Category:Youngest Rangers